


HQ! Dating Series ‹ Oikawa Toru ›

by chuuyaswaifu



Series: Haikyu!! Dating Series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Smut, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Lemon, Mostly Fluff, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Post-Highschool AU, Reader Insert, Requests are welcome, Romance, Seduction, backing it up here, from wattpad, lots and lots of fluff, prompts, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyaswaifu/pseuds/chuuyaswaifu
Summary: Featuring: OIKAWA TORUWhat is it like dating the boys from Haikyuu! ?Here are 10 things of what it's like dating the handsome and famous setter of Aoba Johsai, Oikawa Tōru.





	1. «1/10»

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyu!! Dating Series ‹Oikawa Toru›
> 
> ≥ Drabble collection of what it's like dating the jandsome, talented and brain dead Oikawa Toru. 
> 
> ≥ 10 Prompts = 10 Parts
> 
> » I'm on wattpad as prdsdefbum. I take requests as Oikawa's half-way through. :›
> 
> » Need more mutuals on twitter so if you want to follow me @oiks_shi

**1\. He loves it when you stroke his hair repeatedly.**

_Prompt_ :  
_"Can you keep doing that until I drift off to sleep?"_

******

It was a humid and hot Sunday afternoon. You and your boyfriend were now seated in the floor of his living room watching a re-run of the National Volleyball League final play-offs. All the doors are opened wide to let some air in and the only one focusing on the game was Oikawa whilst you've already drifted off to your afternoon nap.

When he heard you snoring softly he turned down the volume of the TV and smiled softly to himself. 'Ah, she's too cute.' he mused when he saw you frown in your sleep and pout your lip a little. Laughing soflty when he convuluted a mischeivous idea on his mind. He reached for his phone on the floor and snapped a picture of you. One he set for his wallpaper and the others are for teasing purposes.

You were disrupted when you heard someone snort discreetly but quite loudly. Opening your eyes slowly, you saw the TV was still on but no sound came from it. "Ah, I was at Tōru's place.." you looked for the said man and you saw him squatted near your feet, his hand on his mouth while his shoulders were shaking up and down.

 _'Was the game that moving it made him tear up?'_ the thought made your heart soft but when you leaned down to comfort him you saw his other hand holding his phone and on its screen was a zoomed in video of you sleeping a while ago, and he wasn't crying at all. He was silent laughing hysterically.

Oblivious to anything, Oikawa played a new video of you and he's sure his abdominal muscles are pretty tight at how much he's laughed already. "Oww!" came his yelp when something sharp hit his right ear. Rubbing it and turning around to see what hit him, he was face to face with you.

"H—hey y/n ..." He nervously greeted. "How long have you been awake?"

You just raised a brown at him, face set in a deadly gaze "Long enought to witness you making fun of me." Oikawa visibly gulped.

"I—" he started but you cut him off.

"Don't dare give an excuse you idiot"

He was frantic, but unapologetic nonetheless. "Y/n you just looked cute so I had to, see?" He showed you your sleeping face that he set as his wallpaper.

You admit he took a good shot but "That doesn't justify you zooming on my face and laughing at it!" you threw his throw pillow at him while he burst into a fit of laughter.

Wiping tears from his eyes he looked ay you. "You were doing this in your sleep—" he mimicked you by doing a kissy face with his brows raised and eyes closed, he continued laughing "and you grumbled 'I'd do anything for that picture' and then your face scrunched up entirey!"

You can't help but blush a little from embarrassment and laugh along with him. His ugly way of portraying you was definitely hilarious.

"Geez. You're over-exaggerating" you hugged one of his alien head stuffed toy. Hiding your warm face on it.

"Awww is my baby upsetti?" he cooed, kneeling infront of you and placing his chin on your knees.

You just looked at him, "well not really —" then you diverted your gaze as he was intently staring at you its flustering "just embarassed you had to see me like that."

He chuckled loudly, you saw a glimpse of his face. His eyes disappearing into lines, his pearly whites showing and his smile wide before he enveloped you in a bear hug.

"Just so you know —" He sat himself beside you and side hugged you, he leaned his head on your shoulders and his mouth was at the shell of your ear "I still find your ugly face adorable." he whispered, kissing your cheek softly.

You just glanced his way, poked your tongue out and lowered your legs on the sofa the stuffed toy now in the arms of Oikawa. "Geez you're just flattering me to get to my good side"

He didn't argue and just winked at you then stretched himself up. "Hey y/n?"

"Hmmm?" came your reply, and he laid his head down on your lap, his arms holding the stuffed toy atop his abdomen.

"Why did you agree to date me?" he started to ask seriously, you looked down at him shock evident in your face.

He pinched your cheek, "Just curious you know. I heard someone just confessed to you before me and you rejected them".

You thought about it, deeply. "Hmmm. Because you're handsome, cool and tall?" you answered, half-jokingly. "Ah! Now ive I've fed your goddamn ego."

He clicked his tongue at you, "Wow y/n but aren't I exactly as you said huh" he attacked your cheeks again his eyebrows furrowed.

His childish reaction made you laugh. "Oweyy, oweyy let go" he let go of your cheeks, and you placed one of your wrist on his forehead.

"Honestly, I am not sure myself. Aside from what I've said earlier I think it's because I feel very comfortable with you" you unconsciously thread your fingers in his hair and the softness urged you to explain more "You're more than your looks and talent. The more I got to know your stupid and childish antics, ones only me and Iwaizumi-kun sees it made me feel something special, it was special to me too."

"Hey I am not childis—" you shushed him "okay continue".

"I got to see a side of you no one has seen. You're very thoughtful and kind but you like to tease people. You hate it when your kindness gets linked with your image 'As expected of the best setter' and you hate empty compliments. When I was uncomfortable around you because of your fangirls, you got mad at them and that was the first time you did that." the memory grazed a smile om your lips, one Oikawa noticed as he was staring at you while talking.

"You're always there for me too. When it felt like everything was falling apart and you're very honest, to me that is. Passionate, your passion for improving yourself caught my attention too and not just in volleyball. I meant it towards your studies, your beliefs, your future and because of that you don't take the things that matter for granted . And the more you opened up to me, the more I appreciated the simple things about you. Your mannerism, your tastes and I found it cute. Until I fell for you, whenever someone confesses to me I reject them because I already have you even if we aren't dating, just knowing those things and knowing I'll know more about you were enough to me." you finished, and you looked down at him and your heart swelled.

"I couldn't ask for more, that time. I was happy you're my senpai and I can goof with you. Then you confessed, I had no reason to say no to that knowing you like me too"

"I love you y/n" he interjected, and you giggled at him.

"Gahh we're so cheesy. I love you too" you continue to thread your finger on his chocolate locks. You felt him relax as a moment of silence fills you both.

"Y/n? Can you keep doing that until I drift off to sleep?" Oikawa asked out of the blue.

"Sure" you hummed.

"Is it hard having me? As a boyfriend?"

You gave him a sour look, "What's with these questions Tōru?"

He smiled a bit flustered "J—just curious! And I love hearing you talk."

"Correction. You like hearing me talk of high-praise to you." you teased, and he scowled. He was about to pinch you whem you started talking.

"Well yes, honestly 130% of the time" your answer made his jaw drop.

"But I like it."

"Are you a masochist y/n? Ow!" he yelped when you pinched his nose.

"But I'm 100% more difficult than you." you winked and he smiled, snuggling towards you.

"I still love you so much though" he murmured.

You continued to stroke his hair as your mind drifted elsewhere. How your relationship started, and how messy the road was. You recalled the times when you were impossible to deal with but he was with you, matching up to you. You recalled when he was pushing you and everyone away because he lost a match and how you both cried in the end after making up. How hard it was to prove to him that your I love you's have no intention. But now here you are, three years in and still together. He stirred a bit startling you from your reverie.

"Tōru?" no reply came and you observed how his breathing became even. He was already asleep and your fingers were still on his hair. You continued to do it as his brown locks were soft and relaxing.

' _Like a cat'_ you thought as you leaned your head against the sofa and you didn't notice when you drifted off to sleep yourself.


	2. «2/10»

**2\. He sings very well.**

_ Prompt: _

_"I didn't know this." // "You never asked."_

 

_*****_

 

_‹Iwaizoomi entered the chatroom›_

_‹Makirrel entered the chatroom›_

_4:43PM_

_Iwaizoomi: I'm near the vendo machines._

_‹Oikawaii entered the chatroom›_

_4:59PM_

_Oikawaii: I'm infront of a vendo machine, you're nowhere near it Iwa-chan._

_5:01PM Iwaizoomi:_

_What? There's only one vending machine infront of the arcade!!!_

_5:06PM_

_Iwaizoomi: Kusoikawa! Where the hell are you?_

_‹Y/nyan entered the chatroom›_

_5:20PM_

_Y/nyan: Guys! I'm almost there!_

_Y/nyan: Guys?? You still there??_

 

_5:29PM_

_Makirrel: I've met up with Iwaizumi though Oikawa's not here, yet .._

_5:32PM_

_Iwaizoomi: We're waiting at the entrance Y/n._

 

_5:43PM_

_Oikawaii: Yahoo~ I'm in front of you Iwa-chan! Maki-chan!_

You rolled your eyes tucking your phone into the pocket of your cardigan, hoping Iwaizumi smacked Tōru's head for you. The bus skidded to a stop and you sent a quick reply as you descended.

_5:50PM_

_Y/nyan: I'll head over now._

 

You recognized that spiky mop of hair anywhere, and even though the game center's packed with people you easily made your way past them towards your destination because of Iwaizumi's spiky head protruding from the crowd.

"Iwaizumi-kun!" you jumped on him, and he turned his head unperturbed."Sorry? I think."

You heard someone chuckle beside you, it was Maki."You're apologizing but you're not y/n."

You scratched your nose, "Well we did agree to meet here at 6PM but you" you pointed at Iwaizumi "arrived too early!"

"I just can't help it okay!" Iwaizumi reasoned as Maki burst into laughs.Someone wrapped an arm around your torso, and a pair of lips landed on your cheek. It was your boyfriend no less.

"Iwa-chan's just excited ~" Oikawa taunted.Earning a smack on his head. "Oww~ not even Y/n beats me up."

"Hey Maki, where shall we go first?" you asked walking beside Maki and leaving the two behind. Oikawa was shocked you abandoned him and Iwaizumi followed you behind.

"Y/n's given up on you." he muttered to the apalled male.

"They don't suit each other" he childishly said as he jogged up to you, putting his arms around your shoulder.

"Geez Tōru, don't do that. It'll make me look even shorter with the three of you" you complained, and everyone found it cute. You were indeed shorter than them.

"Ah! I want to play this one" Iwaizumi exclaimed, pointing at a basketball game.

"Ohhh, me too." Maki immediately stood infront one stall.

You clapped your hand, "let's take three stalls" you point at them "you guys play!"

"What about you?" Iwaizumi asked. A devious glint appeared in your eye, and you chuckled.

"Me? I'll be the one swiping all the tickets we get. Now you guys play!" you muttered as you swiped the card to each of their stations.

Truthfully, they looked so cool. Second, you're oggling Oikawa because he's very serious right now. Iwaizumi and Maki has been at it too, and boi what a view. Flexing arm muscles. However, the trio garnered a lot of attention, by that you meant Oikawa garnered a lot of girl's attention and you're now squished between some boobs and asses.

Squeezing your eyes tight, you muttered in your mind. 'Somebody help me outta here' and no sooner were you grabbed by large bony hands, you knew it was Oikawa. He was panting, "hey we lost you so I had to leave my game".

You just nodded and squeezed his hand tightly. He kissed the top of your head as he watched with you on the sidelines. "I know you hate big crowds. Sorry y/n". He waved something infront of you and you noticed it was in the color of the game station's logo.

"Wahh tickets!?" you looked up at him. And he handed them to you, neatly folded into a pile. "You got all of these by yourself?"

He scratched his head, "yeah but its a few compared to those two ball dorks" he pointed at Maki and Iwaizumi's station and your eyes popped.

"Oh my god ..." was all you could say. "Oh my gosh you guys!!" you jumped up in down, happiness evident in your face and you were clapping your hands, super amazed at how many tickets you're gonna swipe off the machines.

"Tōru!!" you held his hand, and stood on your tippy toes to land a kiss on his cheek a big ass grin on your face. Through your glee, you didn't notice the blush that donned Oikawa's face.

You ran up to the other's and started to swipe the rolls of tickets on the floor, high-fiving them in beating the high scores of the game. Your laugh filling Oikawa's ear.

He heard whispers, "Oh my god that's his girlfriend?" and he can't help but look towards where it came from. His stare made the group of girls flinch and push each other.

"Shit! He heard! Apologize!" They stopped fussing when he smiled at them.

"Yes, y/n's the love of my life. And I'm smitten with her." He sighed, and that was enough to convince everyone he was inlove.

"Tōru! Look look how much I got!" you walked beside him, on your way to the next game. A bundle of tickets on both your arms, which were tangled. He gave a sour look to you and to the two guys.

"What? She's the one who hugged it as if her life depended on it" Iwaizumi explained.

"Just pile it for her. We all know how much you like to keep things clean" Maki nonchalantly mentioned and you gaped at him.

You blushed, embarrassed. "D—don't worry! I'll take care of it on the next game"

"Nope. Give it here" but he already took hold of one end and started to fold the tickets in neat piles. He was done in a few minutes.

When he looked at you, your eyes were sparkling. Beckoning him to lean down, you whispered in his ear. "I really love you" and you kissed his cheeks again. Running towards Maki afterwards clearly embarrassed yourself.

He was blushing, he was sure when he touched the place where your lips connected and it was hot. He stopped walking for a while, losing his cool at how adorable and how much he loved the attention you're giving him. He heard someone chuckle beside him.

"Ah! Iwa-chan!" he hid his face.

"I saw it you fool. Good for you, this is so rare to see."

"Don't tell her! Or Maki! Or anyone! My image, I have to maintain my image!" he pleaded, hinting jokingly.

Iwazumi rolled his eyes, "Why would I? Do I look like some gossip chic to you?" Oikawa didn't answer and it made Iwaizumi want to slap him.

He stopped midway, "That was the second time in just a few minutes"

"Haa? Second time what?" the other male grumbled, wiping his shirt. Oikawa looked at your direction, eating ice cream with a smile on your face.

"She kissed my cheeks. Do tickets make her that happy?"

"Clearly, you're a bigger fool than what you let on" his friend replied, waiting for you and Maki.

"Then what is it? She really hates PDA ya know!" Iwaizumi looked at you dearly, happy his stupid friend met you.

"She's just happy, very happy and that's because of you. So keep making her happy." he approached them and took his ice cream.

His words stuck with him again, 'Keep making her happy.' He stared at you blankly, when you approached him he murmured "She's happy because of me."

"Hm? She who?" you asked, handing him his ice cream.

"Tōru?" you waved a hand infront of him.

"Y/n?" he called out. Reaching for his ice cream and taking a bite.

"Yeah?" you looked up at him. And he kissed your forehead swiftly.

"I love you too" he smiled at you, and you blushed. Hard. Wiping invisible saliva at your forehead, just to hide your face from him as you whined.

"Geeez you. That was dirty! Its sticking to my forehead" he just led you towards some booths while chuckling.

 

"Ohhh ohhh karaoke~" Maki excitedly exclaimed.

Iwaizumi scratched his head, "I can't sing for shit" You just patted his back and gave a do your best pose. He rolled his eyes at you.

Squeezing yourselves at the booth, each of you in putted songs enough for two hours and the singing began. It was loud, rowdy and hilarious.

Maki started it by singing Don't Stop Believing by Journey with his glass breaking voice. It was agonizing.

Iwaizumi came next, with his favorite karaoke song according to Oikawa.

Samurai Heart by Spyair, he got a smack on the head for the comment.

Everyone was silent the entire time Iwaizumi sang, his voice was well, good but with the song it was chaos. After his turn he looked at you all asking, "How was it?"

Maki let out a loud "wohooo~ Samurai heart!"

Oikawa just laughed smacking his knees and you were giving him two thumbs up, trying to hold back from laughing. Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, sitting down, he gave you the mic.

"Do your best" he mimicked your voice and everyone burst out laughing as you kicked his shin.

Clearing your throat you glared at them, "If you get quiet I'll pluck your eyebrows" and a unison of gasps was heard. Then seeing the song title, they stood up beside you.

Kyari Pamyu Pamyu - Candy Candy

It was the stupidest thing ever but also the most hilarious scene to see. All of you were singing your heart out, very out of tune while dancing if you could call it to the cute song. You always die when hearing Maki pronounce, the sweety sweety part.

After your song all of you were breathless, and the shenanigans repeated again and again. After a while an unfamiliar song appeared on the screen.

"Eh whose song is this?" You asked, hand hovering on the skip button.

"Hey that's mine!" Oikawa grabbed the mic from Maki and cleared his throat.

The song started just as Iwaizumi got back from buying snacks, and you guys helped yourselves silencing the room.

Oikawa started the song after swallowing his milk bread. It was silent, seeing that you were all busy munching.

Blowing by Spyair

"Mizametta hana mimizuo sasu yōni ~"

You were gaping at him until the song finished. Maki and Iwaizumi recorded the entire thing, laughing at you.

When he finished the last part, the two guys clapped and proceeded to sing while you just stared at your boyfriend.

"What? You think I'm cool now?" he teased, poking your cheek and to his surprise you nodded at him.

To be honest, your heart is pounding. It came as a surprise just how good he was at singing and he really looked cool. You thought how lucky you are and that you're gonna make him sing for you, a lot.

"Why? You didn't tell me." your voice came out weakly, he couldn't hear.

"I didn't know this!" you punched his arm.

"Know what?" he rubbed it. As if it hurt.

"You sing so well!" and there he saw how shocked you were. He thought you're mad though, "Well, I-uhh. You never asked." he replied, scratching his cheek.

You leaned towards him, giving his lips a peck and when he looked back at you he's surprised seeing that you were happy. Ecstatic if he says so.

"You're gonna be the death of me" he exclaimed, his cheeks heating up but you couldn't hear him as Maki yelled his lungs out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey thank you for reading this far! :›  
> i take requests and who should i do next?


	3. «3/10»

**3\. Adores babies but bullies snotty little kids.**

_Prompt :_   
_"Hey that was mean." // "Serves them right."_

_*****_

"Okay. I'll be waiting for you outside the gate" Oikawa muttered into his phone as his other hand arranged the things inside his dufflebag. "See you, I love you too."

"God you guys are disgustingly sweet." Iwaizumi groaned beside him, over hearing your phone call.

Oikawa just hummed, excited to be able to get you on a date. "We haven't seen each other for a while Iwa-chan."

"Eh? But you we're both at school yesterday" Iwaizumi replied, folding his teal shirt.

Oikawa zipped his jacket. "I was at school but y/n went into an excursion with her class. Its been a week since I last saw her."

Frowning at the odd event, Iwaizumi couldn't help but ask more. "Excursion for seven days? What kind of event is that? Torture?"

The other male chuckled. "I guess we weren't able to attend one because of volleyball practices. But it seems like the school sends some students in specific strands to attend different excursions. Be it taking care of the aged, Camping, Red Cross Training and Business exposures. Weird right?"

"Indeed. All of those sounds so tough. So which one did Y/n go to?"

"Well, it was Red Cross Training." he answered as he opened the door of his locker and changing his shoes.

Iwazuimi hummed "Ahh. She's still passionate about that huh" Oikawa just nodded in agreement.

\--------------------

"Hey? You're almost here? Okay. I'm at the front gate." He was leaning against the wall, eyes scanning the road for your school bus. When it arrived he waved at you.

"Toru I have to help in unloading things. I might take a while" you frowned as you stood up to get down from the bus.

"It's okay. I'll be waiting"  came his reply to the other side of the phone and you hung up.

Running as fast as you can, you saw a mop of chocolate hair protruding from the wall of your university and you immediately knew who it belongs to. "Toru!!" you yelled, running towards your boyfriend who was taken by surprise.

He waited for you now with his arms wide open as you jumped into them and burried your face in his chest. "I missed you" you muttered. He buried his nose in your hair, "I missed you too y/n."

You stayed like that for a bit, then you pushed him realizing you were at school. "Oh my god" you covered your face with your hand, "that was so out of character!"

"Hmm, you should really miss me more. I love clingy y/n." he teased and got punched in the arm.

"Hey!! I thought you trained to help people not injure them!"

You stuck your tongue at him, and started to walk towards the bus station. "Perks of learning first aid is that I also learn how injuries happen."

He intertwined both your hands as you walked, ignoring the stare of other students. "Now that was mean. What will your mentors think if they hear you?"

"They'd praise me because I've paid attention to the long-ass lectures" you replied as the both of you waited for the bus.

A few minutes later you were now sitting with Oikawa and you rested your head on his chest, as his shoulders were too high to lean on. Whilst he was having a staring contest with a toddler seated in the seat infront of you.

The baby's doe eyes were intensely focused on your boyfriend who was silent since you sat down the bus.

"Hey don't scare him. He'll cry" you reprimanded him. He didn't seem to listen and the baby wasn't disturbed so you decided to close your eyes, feeling dizzy as you've been travelling half the day.

You woke up because the person beside you was squirming. Groaning a little, you opened your eyes to see what he was up to and surprise surprise, he was making faces to the baby from earlier. It was weird, seeing such a tall man contort his face in such a way. Though when you looked at the baby, he was smiling wide, his two baby teeth showing , he's waving his hands and bouncing on his feet with glee. You can't help but laugh at how happy the baby looked.

Oikawa has garnered quite the attention too, especially when the baby giggled loudly. A series of 'awww' can be heard and you sneakily recorded the scene before you.

When the bus stopped at the 4th station, the baby's mother bowed to Oikawa, thanking him and bidding goodbye.

"Come on now Tarou, say bye bye to your nii-chan friend" the baby's mother cooed.

The baby merely squealed, his attention was at your boyfriend who was grinning and waving his hand. "Bye Tarou-chan! It was nice to meet you."

Tarou waved his hand once as a good bye, then stuck it in his mouth still smiling. As they stood in the bus stop, Oikawa was still waving at them and the Tarou's mother must've told him to give a flying kiss. And when he did one it melted yours, Oikawa's and everyone's heart.

Settling down with a bright smile on his face your boyfriend apologized for disturbing your rest.

"No it was okay. I didn't plan to sleep anyway. But I didn't know you're good with babies" you said as you straightened up his jacket.

Oikawa let out a huff. "Well I'm not around with babies a lot but I find them cute and easy to deal with."

You laughed at him, mindlessly saying "My, my, you would be a great dad"

His smile froze on his lips and he stared at you, hard.

"What? Is there something in my face?"

He merely showed you a thinking face before he chuckled to himself and replied. "Yeah, I will be with you."

"What?"

"Nothing".

You kept pestering him about it until you've reached your stop but he didn't budge at all so you dropped the topic.

\-------------

He decided to take you to a place near the ocean to watch the sunset together. As the two of you got down from the bus, the humid sea breeze welcomed your noses making your uniform stick to your skin uncomfortably.

"We should've worn gym clothes" you started.

He stared at you, "Yeah but your uniform hugging your body doesn't look bad at all" then he winked when you whipped your head up at him clearly getting what he meant.

"Pervert" you accused and he dragged you towards the baywalk laughing the accusation off.

"Wow! Toru the sea is so clear!" you exclaimed inhaling deeply, letting the fresh and salty smell permeate your nostrils. You were now seated at the edge of the sea wall, hand in hand enjoying the view.

The sun was preparing itself fo set, and nature was like an artist holding an art exhibit. The scene before you was a breath-taking piece of art, it was the artists' masterpiece. The sky was tinted with different pastel hues of warm colors, accentuated by different shaped clouds in the background. The sea was calm and still as it perfectly projected the reflection of the sky. In the distance, different silhouettes are visible. The birds pasing by, preparing to rest on dry land, the small fishing boats off at sea in hopes of finding a good catch, the nearby island adjacent to the baywalk and of course, people littered in different areas of the beach providing a buzzy atmosphere. And away from all these things overlooking everything, you and Oikawa were merely spectators of the show nature held this afternoon.

On the otherhand, instead of replying to your amazed statement, Oikawa was thinking of something else. Along the lines of you plus him on the beach, and instead of watching the sunset you're there to swim.

'Y/n and a tight, two piece swimsuit.' he took a mental note to make it happen in future dates.

You two talked about the things you've been up to for the past seven days just as planned when you talked on the phone. The skies changed hues into pastel orange, pink and blue as the sun began to set.

"Y/n! The sun's setting look it's right in front of us" Oikawa pointed as you were busy talking to him.

The two of you stared at it, silently but cozily enjoying the view, the calmness and each other's presence. He gripped your hand tightly as you savored the feeling and the view.

"Ah! Let me take a picture of you" you yelled and snapped a picture in no time. Oikawa did the same, and you were amazed at how good his photo turned out compared to yours.

"No fair. Why does your phone hate me?"

He merely chuckled as he wrapped his arm on your waist and tugged you towards him. "Now let's take a picture. The lighting is super good." *Snap*

And indeed it was. He forwarded the photo to you, and you decided to print it later at home. The you resumed watching the sun until the skies turned bluish-purple.

"Hey y/n .." Oikawa spoke after a second of silence and when you looked towards him he captured your lips in a kiss.

It was a soft kiss, and he was alternately nibbling on your bottom and upper lip. You kissed back eagerly, enjoying the freedom to make out with your boyfriend without any familiar faces around. His hand made its way to your hips, and yours to his nape. The kiss transitioned from soft to eager to needy in a few minutes. When he swiped his tongue into the roof of your mouth you can't help but let out a soft moan. He smiled upon hearing it and he kept on making you moan softly.

"Oh my god look at them! Look at them Yuu!" a loud voice screamed, and it came not far away from the two of you.

You both heard someone gasp loudly then yell "They're kissing! It looks so gross! Ewww"

Then a unison of "Ewww", "They're kissing infront of us its so bad", "Oh my god. Just ewww!" followed, Oikawa stopped and pecked your lips one last time. Clearly annoyed and sure the kids were talking about the two of you.

He immediately turned his head towards the direction of the voices. And even though you can't see his face clearly because he was turned away from you, you knew he was glaring at them.

"Hey mister! What's your problem. Wanna fight with us?" One of the kids challenged.

You took a peep, and you saw two young bra — boys. One dressed in a red sleevless shirt and brown khaki shorts with black hair and the other was wearing a white snapback concealing most of his blonde hair, purple shirt and black shorts hiding behind the first boy. 

Feeling the anger roll out of Oikawa you tried to calm him down by sitting down beside him and holding his hand, but then glancing at his face you saw he was pissed. One from being disturbed and two for being called mister.

You were about to say something when he spoke in a sickly sweet voice. "My, what do we have here? Two little MIDGETS poking their noses in adult business." You were apalled, how childish and petty. You held your snicker in.

"What did you just call us!? Midgets? You bastard, for your information I'm the tallest in our class" the one in red replied.

Your boyfriend arched one brow, "And so what? That doesn't make you tall to everyone. To tell you the truth, I'm taller than you even if I'm squatting. So to me, you're a midget and I can crush you like this" he closed his thumb and index finger together, "so easy. Right?"

Shaking your head, you knew you can't stop them anymore.

"Just try it you smug bastard!"

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Ohh! Wait kissing is gross right? So you don't kiss your mother? She must be disappointed having a delinquent wanna be son like you." He stood up, towering over the two boys.

The other one was clearly scared and is about to cry while the other one was glaring right back at him.

"Hey! Y—you can't say that to our m—mothers! We— they. They raised us to be good!" The scared one replied.

"Oh? You're saying that but you're shaking and stuttering like a wimp? You're saying that after poking your nose somewhere it shouldn't be on? Makes me question if you were really raised good. Also, shouldn't you be more tough in defending your mother?" he taunted,making the kid with the snapback cry and cower behind his friend.

The other one tried to console him. "Hey Yuu, don't cry. Don't let this bastard defeat you."

"W-we shouldn't have said anything Yama! Why'd you have to get us in trouble again!"

Oikawa let out a dry laugh, obviously enjoying the fight he's winning. "Now see, you've upset your friend. How lame. Now why don't you go back to where you midgets came from and think about your life a little bit more. And while you're at it, ask your mothers if it's alright to poke your stupid noses in someone else's business."

In a few seconds both of the kids were now in tears, but the second one was wailing. Oikawa turned towards you and dragged you away from them.

On your way home, he was silent. You leaned your head on his arm.

"Hey if you think that was childish of you, it was. But I don't look at you differently." you told him, holding his hand.

He sighed, then clicked his tongue. "They ruined the moment"

Relief flooded in you, he was just a little mad now. You kissed his cheek, "There is always a next time okay?"

He looked at you and nodded. "Sorry. I may have ruined our date?"

You just chuckled, "No you made it interesting. But hey that was mean."

"They started it themselves. What's bad about kissing?"

"You made the two of them cry! You took it too far" you scolded him, but you weren't mad.

He just scoffed. "Serves them right."

"I thought you liked kids?"

"I only like babies and good kids like Takeru, not snotty brats."

You paused a bit and your next question didn't surprise him. "But if you get children in the future, they'll grown up and become snotty brats at some point. How will you deal with them?"

He thought about his answer for a while, "Well as long as they share my genes. There's no problem to that."

You punched his arm, "You're such a dingus."

He just laughed at you.

"A dingus with lots of personality problemss" you added and he pinched your cheeks.

 


	4. «4/10»

**4\. Super-seductive drunk.**

_Prompt_ :  
_"I want to kiss you here, here, here and over here too." // "I'll make you call out my name."_

_*****_

You were at a drinking party.  
Not yours, not even your boyfriend's who was now leaning against you after drinking all the shots you've been offered.  
You were attending a close friend's aunt's engagement party.

"Hey Tōru, are you okay?" you poked his cheek.

He groaned. "Ugh, I'm just getting sleepy."

"You sure? You've drank so much already" you stared at his face.

He didn't respond.

"Ohh y/n! Is your boyfriend okay?" the person who's celebrating asked.

"Hey, Taki-san. I think he's drunk too much. Can we take our leave now?"

She bowed at you "I'm so sorry for making you come all the way to Tokyo."

You stood up, and took her hand. "No! Nothing to apologize for! None at all! I'm so happy for you, congratulations on your engagement!"

She beamed. "Thank you so much. I'll invite you both to my wedding okay? And he's a keeper y/n. Take care and say hi to your parents for me."

You bowed and hugged her tightly before taking your leave. Luckily Oikawa was sober enough to walk on his own.

As you waved for a taxi outside the reception, he sneakily hugged you from behind leaning most of his weight unto you.

"Tōru! Keep still, I'll get us taxi." you elbowed him but he didn't budge.

You felt his breath tickle your nape, and butterfly kisses followed after. He was giving your neck kitten-licks making your heart thump, face heat up and legs wobble.

You rasped out his name. "T-Tōru. N-not here please"

He stopped his ministrations, and cupped your face making you turn your head so you're face to face with him.

"Hmmm. I want to kiss you here" he pointed at your lips, you inhaled a deep breath he looked sexy with a drunk look on his face, "here" he dragged his finger down your jaw to your soft spot. Then he rested his chin on your neck as his hands slowly roamed down your bossom, "here" he soflty cupped your breasts making you yelp and lean on to him, he just chuckled but didn't let you go even if you were squirming "and over here too" his hands dangerously made their way in between your legs, hiking up your dress and was about to cup your heat when a headlight flashed infront of you.

As if caught doing something bad, you flicked his hands away. A shiver went down your spine at the thought of what just happened and you flagged down the taxi.

"Please take us to ****** Hotels" you asked the driver who seemed to be oblivious as to what you were both doing earlier.

The ride was ridiculously uncomfortable, to be honest you were turned on and blushing hard. Your boyfriend latched himself on your neck, nibbling and whispering such mind boggling words that just didn't help the situation.

"Dammit Tōru if you don't stop I'll drop you off the street." you yelled, loudly annoyed that he got himself ridiculously drunk.

"Hmmm y/n." He kissed your neck again, then the shell of your ear and then your lips. When he broke the kiss he was staring down at you, one hand caressing your cheek.

"What is it? Are you gonna throw up on me?" you assertively asked, ready to punch him.

He smirked, not the usual smirk. But a smirk that made you feel hot and tingly. His next words were lethal.

"I want to kiss you so bad, kiss you so damn much. That —" he stopped mid-sentence, as he closed his eyes and when he opened them they were darker than usual.

"I'll make you cry out my name" he whispered, loud enough to echo inside the small space of the taxi. "Cry out because of so much plea—"

The static noise of the FM Radio being turned on drowned his next words, and you thanked the driver mentally for respecting your privacy. You decided to give him a good tip after. You just had to control your boyfriend and libido first.

/ the next morming /

Oikawa woke up with a terrible ringing on his ears and to the smell of fried food. He opened his eyes only to squint it shut when the sun hit his face. "Ughh where am I" he knew he wasn't at his house nor yours because the smell of the sheets were different.

Rolling over to the other side, he reached out on the table finding his watch there. It glared 9:45AM at him. He yawned then stretched putting it back on the table. As the sheets fell off him, he realized he was only in his boxers. "Huh? What happened last night .." he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember.

He was with you, he's in Tokyo, for an engagement party, he drank a lot and you took care of him. He stopped when the thinking made the ringing worse. Deciding to wake up, he trotted towards the smell of food and he found you in the kitchen, wearing his shirt and no shorts, an apron tied on your waist.

He went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He didn't like the face thay stared back at him at all. "I owe her an apology". Putting on a loose shorts he slowly made his way towards you, and wrapped his arms on your waist while resting his head on top of yours.

"Good morning my princess" he cooed, but you didn't reply. 'Uh ohh. She's mad.' he tightened his embrace, embarrassed. "I'm sorry for last night. I just lost it and that was stupid of me."

He felt you relax, and sigh. Closing the lid of the pot, you leaned your head against his chest. "Good morning you beast. Do you remember what you did last night?"

'Beast? Did we do it even if I was black out drunk?'  He stood unmoving as you continued.

"If you're thinking if we had sex, no we didn't" he relaxed, thinking at least he wasn't that much of an asshole.

"Let's talk about it over breakfast." she kissed his cheek and got plates for the two of them. And she told him everything, with all the details and told him what she felt.

You knew it was the best revenge. You knew he's gonna get embarassed. And you knew he's gonna choke on his food.

That morning, the breakfast you shared together was filled with your laughter and Oikawa's apologies.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n:  
> (This is a long one, gomen)
> 
> I tried to make it as short as possible because I've progressively lengthened the stories throughout the chapters. :› (It's a bad habit).
> 
> Also, I looked at it and maybe some of you would say 'Oikawa's a minor, he can't drink'.  
> I know he is not yet of suitable age for drinking, but realistically he CAN drink if he wants to and he's a university student in this AU. :›
> 
> I have Japanese friends and around the age of  17 we got our asses drunk and scolded. But we're now at our 20's and we are all living moral lives (so far). Also, I was in grade school when my father made me drink my first can of beer. I think I was 6 years old.
> 
> I'm not promoting underage drinking you guys and I'm not a drunkard. Just saying that if you are allowed to drink, can handle alcohol well and aware of your limits then it's okay to drink :›
> 
> Some people demonize underage drinking and some take it lightly (like me? lol).  
> Anyways alcohol is bad, if its too much and I'm rambling, I should end this note already. :°
> 
> Thanks for reading this far! :›


	5. «5/10»

**5\. He's a neat freak and a minimalist.**

_ Prompt: _   
_"It's nice to look at!" // "It makes me feel at ease."_

_****_  
In all the days you've been dating Oikawa Tōru, you surely noticed two unique things about him.

One, he likes things clean and organized. And can't stand still if something looks messy.

Two, he's a minimalist.

And today you decided to confront him about it. Not because it bothered you, just because you want him to admit it.

Its cute when he surrenders to you.

You catch him walking in your school's veranda after his volleyball practice while you were in the library, listing down proofs that he's a neat freak and a minimalist.

In a jiffy, you've stashed your things inside your bag and dashed off towards your boyfriend. You realized you were the total opposite of organized.

Catching up to him you called out his name.

"Tōru!" and he immediately turned at the sound of your voice.

"Oh? Y/n! You still haven't gone home? Classes this afternoon are cancelled." he greeted, walking beside you.

"I know, I was at the library waiting for your practice to end. I've something to ask" you explained, enthusiastically.

"Wanna have lunch at the rooftop?" he offered.

"Sure! That's a good idea."

\-----------

Munching on the cafeteria bought food, the two of you sat side by side, your backs leaning against a wall enjoying the soft breeze cooling you both on a hot afternoon.

He poked your cheek, "So what is it you wanted to ask?"

You thought about how you'd word out the question as not to sound rude. But realized he's your boyfriend and before that you were close friends and so it shouldn't be a problem. "Tōru are you perhaps a neat freak?"

He wasn't taken a back by the question, but he looked at you weirdly. "Hmm, why? How can you say so?"

You reached out for your chocolate drink. "Before I answer that, are you also a minimalist?" you added.

He was now chuckling, he found you weird. "Y/n. Seriously why'd you ask?"

You shuffled around the pocket of your skirt for the piece of folded paper you made in the library "Because I have this paper to prove it."

He reached for it but you tutted "Now. Don't you lie and after you read this, answer my questions and with why."

"You are so bossy" he grumbled. "I will, I will" he immediately answered when you glared at him.

Unfolding the paper, he was greeted with you small and neat handwriting. Snorting at the heading.

**THINGS I'VE NOTICED ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND:**

_• He always wears ironed clothes, even his volleyball shorts are ironed. (He looks good in them)._

_• The only messy thing about him is his hair, but I found out its naturally messy. (He must've given up on keeping it tamed)._

_• One time in the arcade, I was hugging a huge bunch of tangled tickets. He managed to neatly pile them in a few minutes. (Make that three times already)._

_• When he asked me to get his namepin from the upper left pocket of his bag. I knew he was super organized, and when I looked inside it, I was ashamed of my bag._

_• His room is spacious, and clean. His things were neatly arranged according to size and shape and clothes according to type and color. (Bamboozling)_

_• Most his stuff are in black, grey, brown and white. (Let's add teal and lime)._

_• Gave him a bento box for lunch once, he returned it with all the utensils arranged. And it was wrapped much better than when I gave it to him._

_• His notes are drool-worthy. (Just how??)_

_• His hand writing is only messy when he's writing things down in a hurry or when he's sleepy. (Ask Iwaizumi for reference)_

_• He gave me a set of accessories enclosed in a black box. It contains a silver necklace, a bracelet and a pair of earrings. (I didn't wear nor remove it because I don't want to mess it up.)_

_• His laptop and PC desktops are clean. His files are organized in labeled folders with different icons and sub-folders with specific labels._

_• His USB drives too, and there's a bunch of them because each one has different purposes._

_• He's more feminine than me. He knows how to tie my hair, do my make-up and of course arrange my bag so it doesn't become a black hole._

_• His clothes have the same smell of fabric conditioner. He always wears the same perfume smell and he smells good even when he's sweaty. (Wow me)._

_• Always comes prepared and brings extra necessities (Tissue, toothbrush, soap, moisturizer, toothpaste, even sanitary pads for me). [I luv him 4 it]._

_• Even his playlists on his phone. It's super easy to find good songs because he had them grouped by album, genre, artist or rating._

_• Found his old school uniform from middle school, it looked brand new. (Wtf)._

_• His shoes, even his volleyball and outdoor shoes don't have a speck of dirt in them._

_• Likes his daily accessories in black. (Watch, socks, earphones, bobby pins, belt and pens)._

_• He's more neat wearing casual clothes. Looks smart, simple and comfortable. (He looks good always)._

_• Takes random memos and compiles them in his draft box. (i saw all of them)_

_• The only thing out of place in his room was his volleyball ball._

_• Has this bag that contains cottonswabs, cotton, salon pass, knee pads, alcohol and head band. (I want to see him wear it)._

**_~~THERE'S MORE BUT HE'S AT THE VERANDA, I GTG.~~ _ **

By the end of the list, Oikawa's face had lit up into a smile. He was touched and surprised that you noticed such things and jotted them down. He looked at you who was reading it alongside him and he can't help but hug you sideways.

"You're so weird huh" he muttered.

"Because you're weird too. So now tell me, are you or are you not?" you pester him.

He pouted but nonetheless, answered. "I've never given it much thought though. Not until now that you brought it up."

You kept your head down, apologetically. "I'm sorry"

He was surprised. "No! No! It's nothing really. I'm even happy you took time to ask me this." he hummed, "Well I guess I am both a neat greek and a minimalist."

"Its neat freak" you corrected.

His only reply was a soft , "oh" and you both burst out laughing.

Wiping a tear away you asked him, "Why though?"

He heaved a deep breath. "Its nice to look at" you urged him to continue. "Well its an eyesore seeing things kept unclean and untidy for a long time. Also, you don't have to clean a lot of you keep things clean in the first place."

"That was a good point. I'll keep that in mind, seeing as to I'm so messy" he only laughed at you because he know its true.

He yawned and laid down the floor, his arms behind his head. "As for my minimalistic personality. I think it's my aesthetic."

You arched a brow at him, "big word."

He smirked, "Big man, smart mind" you smacked his abdomen. "Oww my abs! Pervert!" you just giggled at him, pinchimg his nose.

"The thing is when I look at things that are in order and overall compliments each other. I can't help but like it especially if it doesn't take up much space." he gave it more thought "so as much as possible I stick to one style like color, design and look. Its not boring right?"

You sat dowm facing him, "Nope its not, if its you. So you're saying that you like things simple?" he nodded.

"It makes me feel at ease." he explained, "I think if my room was cramped with things, I'd be restless. I'm claustrophobic since I was a child."

You hummed, tracing the patterns in his tie. "Ohh, I see. That explains some things."   
He held your hand. "Satisfied now with my answers?"

You grinned at him. "Definitely."

He ushered you to lie down on his chest, and you spent the afternoon looking at the sky and talking about yourselves.

It was peaceful and it felt nice.

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n:
> 
> (Pops up like a mushroom)  
> More updates? :-›  
> Definitely.


	6. «6/10»

**6\. Him being awake in the dead hours of the night is natural.**

_ Prompt: _   
_"Why are you awake?" // "Please stay with me."_

*****

Slouching on your seat next to your classroom's window was like a daily autumn afternoon routine for you. Enjoying the view of warm colored leaves falling off the tress, the smell of the wind and the calm that goes along with it. However, said calm was easily interrupted by a chirp.

"Y/n-san!" you heard him call you but you did not turn around, hoping you can still relish the autumn afternoon in peace.

Wishful thinking.

A pat on your shoulder forced you to acknowledge the person who called, more like people. "Yes Kindaichi-kun? Iwaizumi-san?" the last statement was an octave higher than the last.

"Assikawa is at it again ..." Iwaizumi explained, after seeing the look on your face he continued "We have a practice match against Karasuno again. I saw it in his bag, CD's containing Karasuno's previous matches."

You sighed deeply, "Y'know Haji-kun, I'd be more worried if those CD's, even one of those said CD's contain pornographic videos." you looked up at him and you saw his face contort into something you haven't seen him make before, discomfort. You chuckled, "What? I have a point right?" You gestured to your body.

Iwaizumi coughed and rolled his eyes, not after looking at you head to toe. "Only God knows why you two are together."

"Amen to that."

He sent you a glare, you just smiled at him. "Back to our concern, that idiot. We both know he'll stay up late re-watching the videos right? And that would mean he'll wear himself out again, we can't have that."

"He listens to you, right? Why not reprimand him yourself." you muttered, while packing your things in your bag.

He leaned his hip on your desk, arms crossing against his chest. "Not anymore. Not when he tells me 'Y/n-chan lets me be Iwa-chan, and she's my girlfriend. I don't have to listen to you anymore'."

"Wow. Mutiny." he only grunted, "I never thought I'd live to hear this day and know my boyfriend believes in 'chicks before dicks'".

A smile made its way to your lips seeing Iwaizumi astounded by what you said, and by the look of Kindaichi's face with his ears red at the tip. It seems that they're not used to hear such profanities.

"W-Wasn't that supposed to be the other way around?" Kindaichi mumbled, and you laughed at them both.

You went over to him, "We all know," you motioned to the three of you "That common logic is null towards —"

"Trashykawa. Yes we know better than anyone else." Iwaizumi supplied. "Y/n-san, please stop diverting the topic"

"Am not."

He gave you a look of 'yes-you-are', "I'm asking sincerely. Please? Just tell him to sleep early atleast." Iwaizumi, pleaded.

PLEADED. That was rare and even if it was because of assikawa, it made you stop in your tracks and you exhaled the excitement you felt at the pit of your stomach.

You walked up to him, and fist-bumped his pectorals. "Only if you walk me to the station?" He sighed, an exasperated but relieved one.

Flicking your forehead softly he chuckled at you and a small smile made its way on his lips, "You know I can't say no to that." He headed out your classroom, Kindaichi in tow.

"Correction. To me."

His smile became a big ass grin. "Meet me outside the lockers, I'll drop by the gym first."

You nodded and saluted his way, "Aye aye sir! Bye Kindaichi-kun~"

The younger boy timidly smiled and bowed. "Bye L/n — ah Y/n-san".

You poked fun at him, "Gah! Formal as ever, y'know I don't mind you loosening up to me. Y/n-senpai or Y/n works too!" This caused the boy to blush.

"Oi. Don't go harassing our first year."

"You're just jealous I'm not harassing you. Haji-kun."

"As if you don't harass me, Issei and Makki enough .." he murmured, low enough you misssed hearing it and they went off.

——————–——

You have three new messages.

Your phone screen greeted when you retrieved it from the lockers where you left it earlier today.

**Toru** (73 unread messages)

You didn't bat an eyelash. Huffing and opening the messages against your will you scrolled towards the last messages he sent.

_Fr: Toru (XXXXXX)_   
_I didn't go to school. (10:13AM)_   
_We have no practice and I know you wouldn't want to see me. (10:15AM)_   
_Y/n. You're really ignoring me? (4:23PM)_

All his other messages from the previous days consisted of what he was up to, he misses you, and he's sorry. Though you feel like a bad person, you ignored it. You have to.

"Well that is cold." you jumped back, almost letting go of your phone upon hearing Iwaizumi's voice above your head.

You groaned and bumped your head in the lockers repeatedly, dreading the interrogation you're about to be put into on your way to the station. His hand made its way into the locker and you bumped your head on it, you stopped. You know the look he's giving you.

"You'll just say were being supid again. So no." you groaned, burying your head further into his now open palm.

He hummed, "Well right now I'd say you're being more stupid, Trashykawa's stupid either way. And you've stooped down to his level."

Now that made you look up at him, "Take that back Hajime."

What is it with him and answering you back with looks and what is it with you that you can actually understand it? You fell silent. It fell silent except for the small commotions around you.

"Y/n..."

  
"Haji..."

  
"I'm not budging till you tell me. So you'll have to freeze your brain here with me." Was that a threat? What a stupid threat.

Stupid Hajime. Stupid Toru. Stupid Fight. Stupid "ughhh" an inhumane sound came from you.

Glaring at the man beside you, you huffed. "Fine. I'll tell you along the way". He smirked and you slapped his arm, the sound echoing in the empty locker room.

"Oi! That hurt — what was that for!?" he rubbed the spot and followed beside as you started to walk.

"For calling me more stupid!"

Five minites later you we're now walking along the main road. Hajime to your left, bag on his shoulders and his pace matching yours. He's giving me time to think. You were walking with your head down, bag held by both your hands between you thigs, it gets hit by your knee whenever you take a step.

Iwaizumi glanced at you, "How long has this been going on?"

You felt yourself shrink, ugh it's here. Its started. "Five days .. Ago"

A strangled sound between a yawn and a choke emitted from the person beside you. "This is the longest you've fought, right?"

You nodded, "Wow you actually know. You must be more involved in this relationship than you look."

"I just look at the two of you. Your well being and Trashykawa's attitude mostly." he explained, and you couldn't argue since it was what he was doing all along. "So, why did you fight?"

No answer. Not yet.

He changed questions, "Why are you ignoring him?"

"Because he's at fault." He gave you a pointed look. "I think."

Iwaizumi groamed internally, 'this is a long one' he thought when he saw the contemplative look on your face and your hesitancy to answer him directly. Grabbing you by the elbow he led to towards a kakegurui booth and bought you one.

"Geez this is bribery." you murmured, secretly enjoying your (fave flavored) shaved ice.

Iwaizumi who was also enjoying his banana shaved ice just patted your head. "Now you owe me an explanation, let's sit there" he pointed on a spot underneath a pine tree.

"It's late. You have practice tomorrow morning Haji-kun."

And he smiled at you, a big ass cheeky smile "Unluckily for you, we don't have practice in the morning and our homeroom teacher is sick so we don't have our first period. I have all night if you want to y/n."

You clicked your tongue, savored the food you have because what's gonna come out of your mouth next will taste bitter. "Well it happened on Saturday, afternoon, near the station." you sighed, remembering what happened dampened your mood tenfold.

Iwaizumi kicked your shin. "Hey! What was that for!?"

"That's for leaving it hanging. Continue" he gestured.

"If I may retort, you're poking your nose too much, I'd say you're a gossiper."

He just gave his spoon a final lick, raising his brows he looked afar. "Hmmm you could say so, I was planning on taking Journalism in college. Now don't distract me."

He held a finger at you, indicating he'll flick your forehead if you dodge again. And so with a pout you continued, "We both socked someone that day."

He turned his head so fast you thought he'd get whiplash. "I socked Toru in his stomach." You paused, "because he attacked my cousin first."

"Cousin?"

You scratched your head, "Y'know? I told you about him. He plays too, a middle blocker and he goes to Tokyo. I forgot his school though. The name's —"

"Ah yeah. Kuroo, that guy huh." Iwaizumi deadpanned lying down his head in his forearms. "Trashykawa knows him — right?"

"I think I mentioned it to him, but he shrugged it off or he didn't hear me." Iwaizumi nodded.

"Then? Why'd he attack your cousin?" You gave him a 'do-I-have-to-explain-look".

His mouth formed an "o" shape, his brows reaching his hairline. "That stupid idiot!" he sat upright, startling you for a bit. He was ready to leave and give Oikawa a piece of his mind by now.

You calmed him down, you tried to. "Haji wait! By attack I mean not physically, Toru isn't like that. He taunted Kuroo and instead it got to me, so I got mad and ..."

"You sucker punched his gut" you can hear him wince. "But why are you ignoring him? Did he say sorry?"

You nodded timidly, 'why am I ignoring him?' . "I don't know too." Then you pondered a bit, "He did apologize personally and in his texts"

He shook his head, 'unbelievable woman'. "Y'know if you could tell me everything I could help you answer that why of yours"

Of fucking course, Iwaizumi Hajime the only guy friend aside Oikawa Toru who could make you dance in their little fingers because he knows you too damn well. You glared his way, a last feat of defense beforw surrendering and laying yourself on his lap.

"Kuroo decided to visit town on the weekend Toru and I decided to watch a movie, I was just supposed to greet him. He arrived earlier than scheduled so I had to go there an hour before the planned time. I forgot to text Toru but thought it'd be okay since we'll meet each other in there either way." Iwaizumi leaned backwards, using his arms to support his weight and his attention glued to you.

"As Kuroo and I caught up I lost track of time and only realized I left my phone at home. I was 30 minutes late for our movie date, so I asked Tetsu to let me borrow his phone. I was dialing Toru's number while I forced Tetsu to braid my hair because he's so good at it. He didn't pick up, and I was panicky so Tetsu tried to calm me down massaging my fingers then shoulders. Well for both of us it was normal, we didn't realize it was PDA-ish" you scrunched up your face "to other people, to Toru mostly."

"So he saw you and Kuroo? In a very compromising position?"

You nodded. "The moment my eyes landed on hum he didn't meet my gaze instead he was staring hole into my cousin's skull. I went to him and explained but he just pushed me behind his back. And that's when his attitude kicked in"

"I don't remember everything but here are some of what he said. 'Oh wow I didn't know you have a date other than me Y/n-chan~', 'Who is he?', 'Your taste sure are unique', 'So how does my Y/n-chan feel huh?' The last one made me see red, he was talking to my cousin for godsake and Tetsu had this weird face going on after he told him that. I knew what he meant and I felt like it was a punch in my gut."

"Ahh so you punched fake-kawa in the gut?" you nodded.

"The look on his face was priceless and he kneeled down his knees. I pack a punch" you kissed your knuckles, earning a chuckle from Iwaizumi. "Tetsu helped him though and introduced himself as my cousin, Toru's face was well .. he was stupefied. Before he can say anything, I told him 'Don't Oikawa' and went off Tetsu ran after me." You showed Iwaizumi the first texts Oikawa sent you.

He read it, a lot of times. "Do you still hate him?"

"I never hated him Haji. Just got mad, so mad and cranky." you explained.

He poked your cheek, "Yeah bad combination sleepy and cranky you. Are you still mad at him?"

You slapped his hand "I think, not anymore."

"Do you miss him?" you looked up at him, and he had the 'you-are-silly' look, which was better that the stupid look.

You can only nod and you hid your face in your forearms. Tears pricked your eyes, "I—do."

Iwaizumi stiffened when he heard you sniffle, and he patted your hair fo help you calm down as you curled yourself into a ball.

"Hey, y'know what I'm thinking?"

"That I'm the biggest idiot on the planet"  
He chuckled, "You are. But there's another thing."

You looked up at him eyes puffy, "That I'm being pathetic?"

He shook his head and ordered you his handkerchief "That you should stop being obstinate and accept his sorry, dumbass. For all I know Assikawa's overthinking. I mean he's used to people fawning over his charms and falling for his guilt cards but you didn't and you're very important to him. Five days must be hard since he's clingy as glue and you're like him too. You both were at fault, and if you want to save this relationship you two dummies have you need to talk, forgive and move forward. He must be feeling more dumbassikawa right now."

You can't help but laugh and cry of Iwaizumi's words.  "I look ugly right now  
Uhuuuuu"

"You've always looked ugly since we were children. I have proofs".  He ruffled your hair.

"Hey! Is that any way to treat your cousin!?"

"I gave you advice. That's cousin-y enough. Let's calm your face down and head home. Aunt must be worried with you. Also, you have to make peace! You have an errand from the team remember?",

You deflated, as you wiped your tear stained face with Iwaizumi's handkerchief. "God why me"

"Its fate saying you better make up." After a while of sitting down, and laughing he took you home that evening and he stayed over for the night since he lives next town.

*******  
1:23AM

The clock read, and sleep still hasn't visited you. You can hear Iwaizumi's soft snore nextdoor. 'Lucky bastard'

You grabbed your phone, after finishing a week load of schoolwork just to find sleep. The clock glared 2:03AM and your eyes drifted to the man you were with on your wallpaper holding his chopsticks wrong when you took a photo of you two having a picnic date inside his room. You smiled at the conversation you had for the date.

_"We could go to Chichubu and watch pink mosses then have picnic." you offered._

_"Y/n-chan I'm an indoor athlete, as much as possible I want to stay indoors."_

_You rolled your eyes at him, "You say that as if you didn't bring me fishing last month."_

_"Let's just have picnic heree" he gestures to his room._

_"Only if you cook for me"_

_"Ha!? But I don't — fine I'll ask my mom to teach me" he grumbled when he saw you glare at him. You kissed his cheeks and he laughed heartily._

The phone in your hand vibrated, startling the shit out of you. It was a call.

From him.  
Oikawa Toru.

**_Toru calling_ **

You hovered your thumb on the mute button, then you heard Iwaizumi mumble something next room. It startled the living daylights out of you.

————

He felt like shit, maybe he looked like one too.

Oikawa Toru has never felt this lovesick ever, as half-assed as he was the past five days without Y/n made him realize how manipulative he was and that it became a bad thing.

She's been ignoring him for five days, at first he was mad too. It wasn't his fault and he gor punched, walked out on and left alone to nurse himself by a girl. His girlfriend no less. The first two days his pride was up in the clouds, sending her obligatory messages but he didn't go see her at school. After all, he was mad.

The next two days, he felt how different the day felt was without her. The usual sea of fangirls weren't enough to fill the space Y/n left somewhere in him, he refused to acknowledge it. But when he saw Iwa-chan, her cousin talking and laughing with her during PE, it was as if he was punched again, in the gut. And during practice he was more distraught than ever that the coach had to bench him. He flooded her with calls and messages that time but to his dismay it's been five days now and he didn't know what to do anymore.

2:10AM. ' _I should call her and leave a voice message.'_ And so he did.

The line rang twice, five times, seven, nine and it clicked. He though it was put down but when he glanced at the screen it was connected. He waited for a rply, to make sure it wasn't a mistake.

He heard it, an inhumane groan like sound.

" _Nghhh stupid caffeine and Hajii!"_

_"Y/n?" he whispered, not believing you picked up. He could hear shuffling noises on the other line._

On the other hand, you were scrambling. Iwaizumi woke up and threw pillow that knocked over your almost empty cup of coffee in your shirt. Luckily it was cold and lucky Iwaizumi he is asleep. Inhaling deeply, you picked up your phone.

_"Hey"_

_"Y-you picked up." he hissed, missing ypur voice._

_"I know it, was by accident. Haji startled me."_

_"Oh so he's with you?"_

_She nodded, realizing he couldn't see it she hummed. "He took me home today."_

_There was a pause and it hung in the line 'It should've been me'. "Ah I see, that's good_   
_" he croaked._

_"Toru?"_

_He hummed, not trusting his voice anymore._   
_"You okay?" she inquired, noticing the change in his voice._

_"I —" he inhaled and it sounded like a hiss._

_"Toru, I'm — why are you awake?"_

_He cleared his throat. "These days i find it hard to sleep."_

_"Why?"_

_"Just because .." 'because you're on my goddamn mind HElP MeE—.'_

_"I see." the air went stale, she would've pushed for answers because that's what she's like, and its one of her perks he liked about her. But she didn't._

_"Y/n?"_

_It was her turn to hum, "I'm here."_

_"Ar—are you still mad?"_

_"I think I shouldn't have in the first place" she sighed, it was deep, heavy and fatigued._

_He didn't miss the resignation in her voice, and he cradled the phone closer to his ears."What do you mean?"_

_"Just what I said. I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry I punched you."_

_"Hey, hey wait. Y-you're not .." he stammered, afraid that whatever he'll say will come true._

_"Not what?"_

_"Breaking up with me." He winced. There was a pause on the other line then a sigh._

_"Why not?" he felt his chest shrivel, and suddenly it was a bit hard to breathe. The nape of his neck numbed, down to the tips of his ears, fingernails and toenails. All in less than a minute._

_He exhaled, "Because I wouldn't know what to do." and his voice broke at the last word._

_"I miss you." she whispered, but enough for him to hear it clearly._

_"I'm sorry y/n." and the first drop fell, followed by a series of big drops that fell down his cheeks._

_"I know, me too. Haji told me we were being stupid."_

_He smiled, getting the picture. "You told him?"_

_"Yeah. He was the one who told me to stop being like you .."_

_"Like me?"_

_"A dumbassikawa" she chuckled._

_He scowled on the other line, "That's not nice."_

_"You aren't nice too Toru. You're crying are you?"_

_He just pouted. "Am not."_

_"Crying or nice?" he can hear it, the lilt of humor in her voice. He relaxed._

_"Crying and I am nice."_

_"If you say so huh ..." she paused, "I bet you look ugly. I'd live to see that and take a picture then sell it to your fangirls."_

_"You're being mean y/n-chan!" he quipped, 'finally' she thought. Missing the nickname._

_"Hmm, maybe Hajime rubbed off on me too much. I was stuck with him."_

_There was determination in his voice. "I'll rub Iwa-chan off you then."_

_She smiled. "Sure you will."_

_"Why are you awake? Don't you have classes?"_

_"I couldn't sleep anymore. Not when were not okay."_

_"We're okay now are we?"_

_"Yes, a little. You just have to seal the deal."_

_He grinned feeling his stomach lurch. "It seems like your wit has sharpened."_

_"Pft. I had to, its a dog eats man between Hajime, Makki and Mattsun when they talk. I don't have your charisma, I had to feign for myself."_

_He laughed, "God, how long was I gone."_

_"Long enough for me to feel like the shittiest brat for ignoring you."_

_"Hey now. We're okay. We'll be okay." He hushed her softly._

_"I know, so please don't give up on my stubborn ass yet."_

_"I won't, I love that ass."_

_She snorted "That was so perverse."_

_"Y/n?"_

_She hummed her response. "Please stay with me."_

_"I will Toru. I won't let go."_

_"Let's make this work yeah?"_

_"We will. We have all the time we need."_

_"We should pinky promise on this one." he bargained._

_He can hear her shuffling around. "I have space to spare for another body."_

_"I'll be over in five." He heaved himself up, and got ready to head over her place. "Don't hang up."_

_"What why?" she lied down in Iwaizumi's stomach. The male only groaned._

_He was getting dressed, the phone on loudspeaker. "I might be abducted by aliens its 3AM. At least y'know what happened to me."_

_She snorted on the other end, "Well that'd be your dream come true and Haji's good riddance."_

_"You guys sure are cousins. Your words wound me."_

_"Tch get your ass here Toru. I miss you."_

_He was met with the crisp autumn air in the ass crack of dawn. "I'm on my way."_

They talked, random banters and topics. As if they've just met and the moment he arrived in her front door, she tackled him in a bear hug. They stayed up till sunrise, startling the sleep-dazed Iwaizumi and earning a slap from him when he was completely awake.

In the end, they skipped classes considering Oikawa looked like he was wrecked by a train five times with his bird of a bird's nest of hair. Iwaizumi was the one who went to school the afternoon, saying he couldn't third wheel any longer.

————  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n:  
> This was longer than planned?   
> I haven't written fics in days prior to writing this and just opted for short poems.   
> This was 4k words. Just so you know. :›


	7. «7/10»

**7\. He loves to eat home-made meals. (Especially if you're the one that cooked them.)**

_Prompt:_   
_"I'm gonna marry you, just wait and see."_

_******_

"Y/n~" he grumbled with a pout, prolonging your name to get your attention.

"Toru" you mimicked. Earning a 'tch' from him.

He went over to you perched on the kitchen island, a cup of coffee in your hand. On his hand was a plate, and a little serving of what he's cooking, "I can't taste anything at all".

You rolled your eyes at him, "You've been tasting your curry every two minutes y'know."

He pushed the small plate towards you, "Now I don't even know if it tastes different from before."

"Fine, fine." You taste it, furrowing your brows in the process of deciphering the taste of the dish. "Its —"

Oikawa raised one of his brows, hip perched at the side of the counter top. "Its?"

"Toru what did you use to season this?" you stood up and walked over to the condiments he had piled near the stove.

He pointed at one of the containers, "This one, this was the last one I added."

"Oh my god .." you snorted out loud at him, trying to keep a straight face. "How much of it did you add?"

He was looking at you like you've grown two heads. "Half a spoonful .. Why what's wrong?"

You broke out in a fit of laughter. "Oh my god ... Oh my god Toru .." by now you were wheezing, gripping on the counter for dear life. "That was sugar sweetie" and you threw your head back laughing.

"What the fuck" he sprinkled the fine powder in his finger and tasted it, "Its sweet!" He looked at you, who was now red faced barely standing and holding your stomach. "I thought it was salt!"

"Wha—! Don't accuse me! There's a label at the bottom. You're just an idiot." You doubled over.

He flipped the container upside down and muttered a soft 'oh'. You snorted at how dumfounded he looked, and when he looked at you his shoulders started to shake with mirth too. Now both the two of you were laughing.

"Who the heck puts labels under the containers? Under! Not in front." He yelled, trying to hold his composure.

You pointed at him, "Don't blame me, this is YOUR house you dingus."

You looked at each other and broke out in a series of laughing fits.

"Hngggh stooop laughing!" you pleaded, tears in your eyes.

He was holding his stomach, leaning in the counter. "You stop. Your laugh sounds funny so I laugh. Gaahh"

"Oh mai god my stomach is cramping you dummy!" You pinched his sides and he gave out a squeal.

After calming down the two of you spared his curry, now sitting to cool down.

"We gonna eat that?" you asked pointing at the pot.

"I don't know. Curry with sugar sounds .."

"Very weird." You supplied and he nodded.

Oikawa scanned his phone deciding to order something online for food. "Y/n? They said it'll be delivered in 45 minutes. You good?"

You sighed, "take this off" you tugged at his apron.

He gave you a quizzical look. "I'm gonna cook for us you dummy!" You blushed, clearly aware of how he processed your words.

He merely smirked, removing the apron smoothly and putting it on you. "You sure you know how to cook?"

Looking him dead in the eye you replied, "You bet your thighs I do." And off you went towards the refrigerator rummaging some ingredients for okonomiyaki and miso soup. "Toru, you cook the rice please."

As you were chopping some vegetables, you felt his stare from behind. "What?" you turned to look at him.

"Nothing." He smiled softly, fresh from his shower. He was perched on the kitchen counter, leaning his face in one hand. Wearing his teal alien shirt and gray sweatpants.

"Then stop staring at me" you pout as you walked towards him, giving him some miso soup to taste.

He nodded his head, "Hey this is really delicious."

You snort, "Its just plain miso soup Toru."

His hands found its way to your cheeks and he squished it. You tried to squirm from his grasp, "the shoup ish gonna buwn!"

Mimicking your face, he let go not after kissing your nose. You swiped on it, "Hey what's with you!"

"Nothing." Another soft smile, though he looked so dashing (handsome but you won't admit) with such a soft look in his eyes, one you failed to notice.

You got so immersed in cooking that you didn't notice Oikawa standing next to you and wrapping his arms from behind your waist when you were tasting the food. You looked up at him and gave him a small piece, you heard him hum low.

"Y/n .." he spoke softly.

"Toru. Please set the table. Food is ready."

He turned you around the moment you turned the stove off, "Before food I have something to say." He bent so your (e/c) eyes are in a level with his chocolate ones.

"Marry me okay?" he blurted and ending it with a soft peck on your lips.

You blushed hard but you just pinched his cheek. "You? Marriage? I thought you're volleysexual Toru".

He chuckled at your response, enveloping you in a hug. "I am, but if a day comes when I get Y/n-sexual, I'll marry you right off the bat." He did so, because he was embarrassed by what he said and because you didn't answer him.

'Gahh why the hell did I say that!? Ngh where'd that come from! I'm such an idiot, jusT because she CAN cook MiSo and OkokonomiyaKi. HELp Me Jeeeez'

Burying your face into his chet, you tried to calm your self. Chuckling at his response. "Wow, am I gonna get married at that rate? I think nooot."

You punch him and he let go on the process of wincing. And proceeded to set the table, your ears red at the tips and Oikawa didn't miss it. He thought it looked cute.

"I'm gonna marry you, just wait and see." he declared after setting the last plate.

"Ehh big words .." You mumbled, munching on a piece of meat "for a man that only eats and breathes volleyball."

He winked your way, shoving a piece of tofu in his mouth. "I've learned to love y/n too."

You scrunched your face, "what's it to you today. You're being cheesy."

He just pouted at you and proceeded to eat his share of okonomiyaki, 'so delicious, Gaagh'. "I think I'm inlove again."

"With who?" You raised your brow, but didn't look up at him way too immersed in eating.

He kicked your shin from underneath the table. "Hey you're not listening."

You rolled your eyes and focused on him, he had on a stupid grin and he was toying with the chopsticks on his mouth. "Don't tell me its food."

"Wha— no!" He laughed, "I'm inlove with you again."

You frowned, "That sounded like you fell out of love with me all along."

His mouth gaped open. "No!! That's dammit. I meant, this feeling here —" he palmed the left part of his chest "that I feel now, was the same when I first told you I love you" the last words were almost inaudible, as embarrassment flooded his face.

You were blushing too, seeing a man as cool headed as Oikawa become a blushing moron in front of you and confessing his love was like a scene out of a teledrama.   
He was gaping like a fish now, his hand making wild gestures to clear up the misunderstanding and explaining what he meant. Though you get it already.

"Well Toru, you should make me feel like that too"

He paused. "Feel what?"

"Like I'm falling inlove again, more than the last time."

He smiled, and moved towards you. "You mean with me?"

You reflected his smile, "Of course, you promosed to make me marry you. That'll only happen if you keep making me swoon."

Sitting beside you and cupping your face, he slowly inched his face closer to you. "Like this?"

And before you could answer, he swooped down to claim your lips and eased you to sit on his lap without breaking your kiss. He heard you sigh into his mouth and he knew you were swooning, and he smiled. Opting to pepper your lips with open mouthed kisses that makes a sound whenever your lips connect.

"I love y/n and the food you make."

You pinched his nose, "Damn you for loving me because of food."

"Well FYI, my ideal girl way back middle school was someone who knows how to cook."

You were now lazily running your fingers through his hair, "Ehh then most girls in Japan would fit in the criteria."

"But you're not like most girls because I only love you and that's number 1 on my ideal girl."

You blushed, "but that doesn't cross the fact that you are dumb in the kitchen."

"Hey!! That was one time—"

"And the first one, case closed." You laughed loudly seeing he was astounded and now pouting.

"I—can do the dishes though ..." He mumbled, and you hugged him because world be damned that this elegant and magnificent player was so domesticated when it comes to you.

\---------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n:
> 
> Heya so last chapter update.
> 
> We're at 7 already!! :’›  
> I have Chapters 9-10 in draft but I have to go over them because I have a gut feeling I'm doing a shitty job when I wrote them. :‘‹
> 
> Also, did you notice that this series is full of fluff? Because same, I've turned a new leaf.  
> I'm now a soft stan ( kukuku :—› )
> 
> I have twitter, I need mutuals so follow me!  
> @oiks_shi


End file.
